C.G.
C.G. (also known as Ceege; pronounced as "see-gee" or just "seige") is the Time Flyer's fearless captain and the main protagonist of the animated series, "The future is wild". She is from the year 12,000 A.D., when a huge Ice Age is threatens the human race with extinction. She is very smart, often cautious and robotic, but as she spends more time with Emily, Luis, and Ethan, she becomes more open and expressive. She also picks up some 21st century slang. Her full name is Cassiopeia G., but it is unknown what the G stands for. She took on the crew of 21st century kids when her robotic crew got damaged by Squibbon. Her father disapproved of her new friends, and called them "primitives", but later had a change of heart. It is not known who her mother is, or if she is alive or not, as she is never shown or talked about. 'Appearance' C.G. has deep auburn hair that is highlighted with streaks of blue gossamer, and tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes are grey-ish blue with with two blue gossamer markings, and she wears a blue jumpsuit. 'Personality' C.G. is a serious and analytical teenage girl. She was raised by her scientist father, in an era without many amenities (likely due to the limited resources due to the global Ice Age) and only a few, if any childhood friends, so she has a hard time relating to other children her age and fitting in within them. She took on her "primitive" crew as much out of loneliness, then out of necessity. At first, she had a hard time controlling her rowdy companions- even trying to use leadership techniques from a book — but they usually disregard her because of her weak personality. She also has a hard time standing up to her father and followed his orders, even if she strongly disagreed with them. At some point, she became discouraged with herself as her companions proved to be better at the mission, despite all her advantages (lifetime of training, high intelligence, and greater technological understanding). After a while, the kids helped her go beyond her shortcomings, to become an all-around better person, with the personality and mindset to better fulfill her mission. It is often shown that she is naive about some things from the 21st century and doesn't understand social norms such as high fives. 'Relationships' C.G. and Ethan Ethan's reckless nature usually clashes with C.G.'s sensible nature, which becomes the sources of a lot character conflict. But through him, she has leaned to become more bold in her actions. Despite their antagonistic sides, they are good friends, and they have no romantic interest with eachother. C.G. and Emily C.G. and Emily are best friends, they usually help eachother out of dangerous situations ("A Poggle Is Not A Pet..,Yet" and "Around The World In 80 Minutes"). Sometimes Emily would pull C.G. into a friendly rivalry against, to C.G.'s chagrin. C.G. and Luis C.G. is envious over Luis's intelligence and adaptability. In "Squibbon See Squibbon Do", she did address that to him, and in turn, he gave her the self-confidence to why to become better. In "Parent Trap", it is hinted that they have a crush on eachother. C.G. and Squibbon C.G. likes Squibby even if he does have some inconvenience to the missions. C.G. and her Father The bond between C.G. and her father seems to be very strong. He is over-protective of her, but she is still learning that she must be more independent and decisive if she is to succeed at the mission. At first, she had a hard time standing up to her father, but with the encouragement of her crew, she has been sicking by her own decisions, and because of that, she is becoming a capable leader. 'Trivia' * C.G.'s birth name "Cassiopeia" is the name of the vain Queen Cassiopeia in Greek mythology, and is a constellation in the northern hemisphere. * Cassiopeia is a Greek name meaning "She whose words excel." * It is unknown what the G stands for. A theory among fans is that it stands for "Gaia." * C.G. has never mentioned her mother. A theory among fans is that C.G.'s mother died before she met the crew. * She has arachnophobia. * The origin of the blue streaks on her normally auburn hair is unknown. * CG is possibly an only child, since she, unlike Emily, Ethan, and Luis, didn't mentioned having any brothers or sisters. Gallery Production art CG.jpg|Full-figure of C.G. CG_final_model.jpg|Final model and sketch of C.G. Image.jpg|Screen capture of C.G. with her dad Fan Art CG close up.jpeg|C.G. portent by Wildgirl2000 CG.jpeg|C.G. full-figure by Wildgirl2000 Category:Characters